


Heat Stroke Be Damned

by Thisloveissexybutitslittle



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Spencer Reid, Dorks, F/M, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, Other, Sharing a Bed, but also Awkward Aaron Hotchner, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisloveissexybutitslittle/pseuds/Thisloveissexybutitslittle
Summary: Hotch and Reid room together (neverrr seen before ......)





	1. Stripping?

The motel was cramped and as humid as it was outside, making everyone's skin hot and sticky. The BAU team had arrived this morning to investigate a serial killer who was residing in Wimberly, Texas in the middle of a heat wave. They had wrapped up the first day of their investigation before the group drove their SUVs to the only motel in town. The agents were less than pleased when they discovered they would have to share rooms in the run down building, especially when they discovered only one of the said rooms had two beds.

Morgan and Prentiss were both horrid snorers, so they shamelessly paired up while Rossi and JJ stayed together in the room with two single bunks because JJ was married. It wasn't that she didn't trust her teammates, she just knew Will would sleep easier with her choice of the divorced thrice older agent.

The leftover room was bestowed upon Hotch and Reid which neither complained about. It was slightly awkward, but they had both fallen into their nighttime routines nonetheless. Aaron showered while Reid swapped his sweaty dress shirt and khakis for sleepwear that felt constricting with the room’s lack of air conditioning. Glancing at the tasteless, bumpy, floral bed Spencer contemplated that sleeping nothing but his briefs and a t-shirt with his boss was a complete no go, heat stroke be damned. Removing his contacts in a rehearsed manner, Reid put aside his case files and halfheartedly organized the room while stumbling around. 

Upon hearing the creek of a door his neck swerved toward the bathroom. His eyes were meant with a blurry view of Hotch wrapped in a towel.

“Um… Reid?” Hotch questioned while the genius’s eyes stared him down like daggers. 

Reid blushed, instantly realizing he’d too long trying to focus his vision on his practically naked friend. “Sorry, Hotch I’m- I don’t have glasses on - right now. Or contacts which I should clarify considering the fact that you um...- barely see me without them in. You just surprised me and...-”

Hotch chuckled and Spencer found himself jealous over missing the man's rare smile. “It’s fine Spencer. I forgot my clothes out here. If you need the bathroom, feel free. I’m perfectly alright changing out in hear.” 

Reid mumbled out a sheepish thank you before reaching for his toothbrush and toothpaste, running to the sink before closing the door and allowing Hotch privacy. 

When Reid re-entered the room, he found Hotch in a pair of red plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Both of the agents stared down at the bed uncertainty, even with Aaron usual masked features, Reid was able to see the wariness in his eyes.  
“You know, I could sleep on the floor.” Spencer offered, nibbling his lip, fully aware of the germs present in motels and hotels.

“I could never let you do that Reid. I only ask to sleep on the left side?” For the first time in their years of friendship and work together, Spencer saw the stoic Aaron Hotchner flustered? Spencer dismissively nodded as he humbly thanked the world for his eidetic memory’s ability to tuck away the memorable moment. 

“Sure, I was just about to ask if I could sleep on the right. Old habits die hard, right?”Seeing the raised eyebrow from his superior, the genius elaborated. "I'm used to sleeping on the right side of the bed, from when I used to take care of mom.”  
Aaron nodded in appreciation of the sentiment, the pair shifted under the covers before Spencer flicked off the nightstand's lamp. 

The humidity and heat were even more bothersome under the heavy comforter, minutes passed slowly and despite the duos exhaustion they couldn’t drift into sleep. The silence wasn't comforting for Spencer because it caused his mind to wander and not focus on the noise like passing cars outside his apartment's window. It was obvious that Aaron was also uneasy under the sweltering blankets, his breathing becoming increasingly uneven. 

“Hotch?” Reid asked turning himself toward the supervisor.

“Yes, Spencer?” 

“Do you want to take off the comforter? I'm really hot.”

“Please, I’d rather not melt before sunrise,” Aaron said sitting up, followed by Spencer who'd immediately disowned the blanket.

“Actually the melting point of human bones is 3,038 degrees.” 

Finishing tossing off the comforter, Hotch couldn’t help but laugh.   
“And you know this because?”

Reid settled into his respective room and found himself grinning at the ceiling. “In case I need to inform my friends that it pretty impossible to melt in their sleep.”

“Well, thanks for the reassurance that I’ll make it to this month's budget meeting.” Reid snorted at Aaron’s sarcasm.

“Any day, Sir.”

______  
An hour had passed, and Spencer still couldn’t find it in himself to sleep, his sweaty limbs stuck to the sheets like glue. The genius sighed wearily and weighed his options until he found his nerve. 

“Hotch?” A pregnant pause had filled the air before the other replied.

“Spencer.”

“Are you asleep?”

“No.”

“Oh, okay.”

Hotch cracked his neck, sitting up, “I’m sorry if I sound blunt and unprofessional, but neither of us will sleep in this heat without removing some of our clothes.”

Spencer didn’t miss a beat, “Thank you for bringing that up, now I won’t have to attend a sexual harassment seminar because asked my boss to strip with me.” 

The pair stood up and peeled out of their pajama bottoms into their briefs and t-shirts. “Thanks, Hotch,” Spencer said before relaxing for hopefully the time that night.

“Good Night, Spencer,” Aaron told his subordinate recognizing how fortunate he was for being paired with Reid.

“Night, Aaron.”


	2. Well, Define Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, aka getting together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOw! soorrrrry if this sucks ive been sucked of all creativity by writing in schoolllll :/

Waking up the next morning was a familiar scene from Reid's personal dreams. An almost naked Hotch sleeping next to him plus, somewhere in the night, their legs had gotten tangled up in one another. Spencer easily extracted himself from the bed before going to shower, he knew they'd be back to working in no time. Reluctantly, he left Aaron and the bed, as if the genius was abandoning his dream forever. 

 

The shower soothed his skin and cleaned up the sweat from the previous night. In the back of his head, Reid couldn't help but think about what other situations with Aaron would cover his skin with sweat. Before he could think any further he turned off the water and his obsessive thoughts, climbing out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. 

 

In the local police station, the team had received an anonymous call on their Tip Hotline from a somewhat sane man stating his son was their unsub. Thankfully his claims had been true despite his son, Jeffrey Porter having a partner in crime, Charles Tibidox. The sheriff had profusely apologized for the waste of time ignoring Rossi's reassurance that it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

While the BAU team headed to a local diner for a late lunch JJ had received a call from, Garcia informing them the jet wouldn’t make its way out to Texas until the next morning. Which meant another night in the motel. Aaron Hotchner was not a man to be shaken down by small embarrassments but the previous night had been more than enough. He forced his body to stay put at an arm's length away from Spencer all day. Even with the mind of a profiler, the amazement of falling for someone couldn’t be helped. So for now, Aaron only had the choice to keep it professional and manage his own behaviors. 

 

As Morgan and Emily took the team’s orders up, it was obvious the two friends had spoken of non-work related topics by the way they laughed with each other. If Prentiss weren’t a lesbian, Hotch would have thought that their relationship had taken a turn because of how well they got along. Why couldn’t he keep himself grounded in the friend-zone? Why did Spencer Reid have to be charming, brilliant, and addictive? Oh, the irony of being hopelessly addicted to a former addict, had their relationship shifted so drastically from subtle touches?

 

When the profilers finished eating, Rossi, surprisingly proposed that the team go swimming at the motel's pool. The older man had ensured he had checked the pool early in the morning and it was an upgrade in comparison to the rooms. Of course, the temperature outside helped in his persuasion. 

 

The women wore their bras and panties and the men had shoved on shorts from their go-bags. Spencer threw an old t-shirt on last second before entering the team.

 

"Really Prettyboy? F.R.I.E.N.D.S.?" Derek teased as he drifted in the refreshing water and Emily pulled a mysterious annoyed face at the classic 90s show's mention.

 

Spencer had responded by leveling his eyes before he submerged himself into the pool. "I was thirteen when it came out and the show was impossible to ignore. In fact, 52.9 million viewers have recorded watching, F.R.I.E.N.D.S. in the year 1996."

 

Morgan held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. I'm done, chill man."

 

Spencer pouted slightly before moving towards Hotch to get away from his juvenile co-workers, causing JJ to give the Unit Chief a raised knowing eyebrow. 

 

____________________________

 

The team began to head back to their rooms when the sun began falling below the horizon. All beside Jennifer and Hotch had made it back to their rooms, both agents making phone calls to their sons. When the media liaison noticed her boss putting away his phone, she called out his name to get his attention. The boss jerked his head and wandered over to her.

 

"Yes, JJ?" 

 

The pretty woman looked at him before sighing, "Oh, just wondering if you were willing to get over yourself and take our resident genius out yet."

 

Hotch gave her a blank look, trying to ignore the heat flushing his neck. "What?" 

 

"Don't play dumb Hotch. We've all seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you," She pushed.

 

"Jennifer, you know nothing could ever happen with our jobs and ages. Not to mention, Jack. I mean can you imagine me telling him I'm in love with his favorite uncle?"Aaron attempted to keep his voice as stoic as possible."Also, I doubt the idea has never crossed Spencer's mind. And if anything did happen, I don't think Spencer would want to have children. I could never choose him over Jack."

 

JJ laughed at him, "Hotch, Jack already thinks you love him. He told me when he came over the other night. And Spence would love having Jack as a son, you're just too scared to make a move! As your friend, I am telling you to take your shot before he thinks you're not interested." 

Taken aback, Aaron stuttered, "I- don't know what to say."

 

"How about, 'hey I know we've had this sexual tension between us for a while. Want to fix that?'." She squeezed his shoulder. "It doesn't matter what you say, Aaron, he's one of my best friends and I know he loves you, okay?"

 

"Thank you, JJ." And he spoke with true honesty gratefulness.

 

___________________________________________

 

When Aaron walked into the room Reid was standing on the bed reaching for the vent. 

 

"Spencer? What are you doing?"

 

"I'm trying to fix the AC. I have a Ph.D. in Engineering. I can do this." 

 

The Senior Agent chuckled, "Yes, you do. But with your track record, I wouldn't suggest you do much off of the ground."

 

Spencer bounced down to the bed, "It's hot in here Hotch. Even a heatwave in Vegas, despite climbing higher in numbers, has never seemed so unbearable. Is it possible to developed Hyperhidrosis in under twenty-four hours?" 

 

"I doubt you could develop abnormal sweating from a little bit of heat Reid."

 

The genius took a noticeable breath. "You're smart Hotch. Less than 1% of the population has an IQ over 135. I think you're one of them. You can always understand what I say."

 

The red flush and dream-like haze the younger man was speaking in made Aaron suspicious of whether is subordinate was completely sober. "Spencer, are you drunk?"

 

"No," The younger said shaking his head. "My head's stuffy though, hard to think."

 

The doctor's confession set Aaron in high alert, "Maybe you lay down Reid or take a cold shower?" Hotch assisted him in sit up.

 

"No, I can't stand, Aaron," his voice was now whining and panicked. 

 

Rushing into action, Hotch began helping Spencer dispose of all of his clothing, besides his boxers. He then grabbed a wet washcloth from the bathroom and his own water bottle from the dresser. The anxious doctor groaned when the coolness tenderly touched his skin. 

 

"I need you to take a few sips of water Reid," Aaron instructed, brushing back the other's hair.

 

Spencer managed several sips before lying back, his usually multifunctioning brain focusing only on his friend's soothing tone and the relieving cool sensation from the towel. Uncomfortable minutes passed until the BAU's genius felt comfortably warm. 

 

"Despite that, I spend most of my days worrying about our team. I don't think my heart can take the stress of having you injured this often." Hotch turned them so that Reid's eyes met his. "Are you okay?"

 

The two gazes held out until Spencer winded himself around the man he'd worked with for years. "Do you love me? I love you, Aaron, and it's not some idiosyncratic form of a hero complex. I just love you, and it's okay if you don't."

 

"I asked you a question first," Aaron reminded him, holding his breath.

 

Spencer scoffed at the visible dogged of the question. "That's irrelevant, sir."

 

"It's never been irrelevant to me, Spencer. In fact, that question is one of my highest priorities. So I'll ask again. Are you okay?"

 

"I'm actually doing fine," Spencer huffed before tilting his head in question. "Do you?"

 

Aaron lowered his head until their noses had barely than an inch between them. "I do, I have."

 

Spencer licked his lips, "So, what do we do now?"

 

"I'm not quite sure." The SSA closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together. "All I know is that I've adored you for months, years. I don't want to start anything that could end up in us drifting apart. You likely know the statistics of the couples who get together and break up."

 

With skin still flushed, the genius brushed his thumb against Hotch's cheekbone. "We're not strangers jumping into a relationship. We've known each other for years. We have a higher likelihood." His hands moved from his face to the older man's shoulders, "Even if they weren't, we aren't statistics Aaron."

 

"You're a lot younger than me," Hotch reminded.

 

"It's horrid to date someone my age, they can never look past the rambles and my mind."

 

"You should be able to have a life of adventure before you have a kid at home or fall in love."

 

"It's too late for that. I've been in love with you for six years, three months, and eighteen days. I'm beyond ready to start this without weighing out every possibility, Aaron."

 

Hotch chuckled, "Are you sure you aren't delirious from heat stroke?"

 

"One-hundred-ten percent."

 

"In that case, I suppose we wait until we go home in the morning and figure us out." Aaron cupped Spencer's jaw. "As long as your sure."

 

"Are you sure?" Spencer questioned.

 

"Yeah, I am."

 

"Then I am," The BAU's genius let out a sound of disbelief. "Aaron, out of the billions of people on this earth you are the only person who I've ever loved. Do you realize how amazing that is?"

 

Aaron's chest filled with warmth at the declaration and leaned in, "You're in front of me, I have to believe that it's incredible."

 

Their lips collided, the build-up from the wait making any hesitation sip down their spines. It was overwhelming how the sensation felt so jumbled and yet still solid as if it were second nature. When they finally broke apart, the agents were both flushed. 

 

"We should wait till we go home," Reid stated regretfully.

 

Hotch grimaced, "We should. I'll go shower so we can go to bed." 

 

The doctor pursed his lips, "Okay." Then, pressed another, softer than the first, kiss to Aaron's mouth. 

 

"I'd love to see you define love now, Doctor." The Unit Chief teased, getting up.

 

"So maybe, love involves more than monoamines, dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin," The genius admitted. "But for the record, you have an incredible memory of all of our conversations. I'm the one who's meant to have the eidetic memory."

 

Hotch grabbed the water bottle and passed it to Spencer before grabbing a pair of boxers and t-shirt. "I also know that you need to drink more water, so maybe I'm an expert in everything involving you?"

 

Smirking as Aaron close the bathroom door, Reid whispered to the vacant room. "Maybe you are, Aaron Hotchner."


End file.
